User talk:Mystical Moonstone
HELLO! I'M MYSTICAL MOONSTONE, DA FOUNDER OF THIS HERE WIKI. ASK ME ANYTHING YOU LIKE! Archive One ---- BOO Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away NU, I am not first of this page anymore! xD Hi Moon <3 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 02:57, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, I should totally tell you how I found this place. Rainy made me get on here, cause she refused to get on WFW chat. So I came, made a cat, and started to RP, and I grew in love with this place :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 04:01, September 18, 2013 (UTC) How I came here I saw this on Chrome's Top Sites and decided to join up. I love this site. 06:29, September 18, 2013 (UTC) How I came to NC I have no idea whatsoever. xD While people are sharing why they came here: I came to NC because you told me to. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 14:14, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Aha xD You must tell me where to find those RPs, and I'll read them after school ;D Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 14:34, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Remember? Hi, Moonstone. :) Remember me from chat? :) [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'Kaiba is best']][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 14:35, September 18, 2013 (UTC) XD Sorry, Moon. But Moonstone is a pretty name, and I want to call you by it. [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'''Kaiba is best]][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 14:41, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Oooh ;) Have you spoken to this guy lately? You must tell me more when I see you (sorta xD) tomorrow :D I miss you so much, wifey ♥ Cant wait to talk to you tomorrow :3 Btw, Chris asked for my Facebook today~ '''Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 22:32, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Heyo Moon! THis is a message for tomorrow's contests. For tomorrow, you must remember that, 1) For the first comment of your thread, please write in bold RPing Contest Thread. Thanks! And have fun! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 23:53, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Message me when you're online =) I have ranting to do... Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 15:43, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Moooooon, chaaaaaat :D Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 22:49, September 20, 2013 (UTC) I missed you by, like, 5 minutes! *cry* I'm much too lazy for cool coding stuff (I'll do it later), so I'll just say that you are definately in my top American friends xD And I MISS YOU SO MUCH, COME BACK SOON. <3 Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 23:59, September 20, 2013 (UTC) This picture is beautiful and I thought you might appreciate it: Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 00:10, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Allo, sorry to annoy you, but some people are saying how they got to NC, so I'll say mine too... I went on WFW one day to find chat dead, empty. Strikeh came and linked me to NC Chat. I went there. everyone was there. I made a ct, started RPing, looooove this place. ~Yours truly, Darky When Hello I have been waiting for days now to get my cat approved. It is pinefur. Is anything wrong? Please answer back Thorn slash 03:01, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Just dropping by to say hi :) I miss you <3 And I wanna rp ShadowxOwl sooooon. Love ya~ Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 19:11, November 12, 2013 (UTC) WIFEY YOU WERE ON 11 MINUTES AGO?! WHOAHHH. Please come visit over the holidays, pleeeaaase Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 17:36, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I love you/miss you <33 [[User:Rainsplash987|''R]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' O ']][[Stormstar|Y'']][[User:Rainsplash987|'' A '']][[Rainsplash|''L]][[The Nightly|' S]] like I said, it's the noobiest thing EVER YOUR MESSAGE ON IRC I LOVE YOU MORE AND I DO READ BC I'M A STALKER(I only scrolled up a little though, because I'm also lazy XD) [[User:Rainsplash987|R']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' O ']][[Stormstar|Y'']][[User:Rainsplash987|'' A '']][[Rainsplash|''L]][[The Nightly|' S]] Such an honor Moon It would be such an honor if we could talk to you again. I mean... Seriously. Please get on NC's chat... Not IRC. 10:20, December 23, 2013 (UTC) If I didn't feel so stressed when I get on chat, I'd be chatting right now :c But hey Moon :) Glad you're back for now <333333 [[User:Cchen3|'''Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3']] 22:51, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I'll do that :D And its nice to see you around :) [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 23:13, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Just wanted to say hi. moooooon i miss youuuuuuu "Fox-dung!""I know you are, but what am I?" 12:43, March 22, 2014 (UTC) WHERE DO YOU GO? MY LOVELY, WHERE DO YOU GO? I WANNA KNOW. MY LOVELY, I WANNA KNOW. WHERE DO YOU GO -by no mercy -from [[User:Raquellex|''Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle''']] (ninja) GASP YOU EDITED :D OWO <3 Loving you will be the last thing I do. I've missed youuu <3 We should email each other xD Loving you will be the last thing I do. 23:47, February 15, 2015 (UTC) hm but you and I have emailed before, idk which one i emailed ahaha you should find me in your contacts or watty me C: Loving you will be the last thing I do. 00:05, February 16, 2015 (UTC) haha I check watty everyday so hopefully we can keep up with each other there C: Loving you will be the last thing I do. 05:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON you are back I missed you <3 talk --☠ 18:48, February 16, 2015 (UTC) MOON ARE YOU ALIVE -- he is the silver lining in the darkness... 01:44, June 26, 2015 (UTC)